japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kekkaishi (Anime)
Kekkaishi is a supernatural manga series written, and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. It was serialized in Japan by Shogakukan in the manga magazine Shōnen Sunday from 2003 to 2011. The Japanese anime series was licensed for an English language release in North America by Viz Media. It was adapted as a fifty two episode anime series by Sunrise, which was broadcast between October 2006 and February 2008. The series is about Yoshimori Sumimura and Tokine Yukimura, heirs to rival families of kekkai (barrier magic) users, who must defend their school from the spirits drawn to the sacred land upon which it is built. Kekkaishi received the 2007 Shogakukan Manga Award for shōnen manga. Kekkaishi was adapted by Sunrise as an anime television series directed by Kenji Kodama with character designs by Hirotoshi Takaya and music by Taku Iwasaki. The series was broadcast for 52 episodes in Japan between October 16 2006 and February 12 2008. The anime has been licensed in North America by Viz Media. The series premiered on TV on May 29, 2010 on Cartoon Network's block Adult Swim. Plot The episode starts with nine-year-old Yoshimori Sumimura attempting to take down an Ayakashi. The Ayakashi first mocks him, and then proceeds to attack him. He attempts to capture the Ayakashi with his Kekkai technique for another time, but is interrupted by 11-year-old Tokine Yukimura. Her dog, Hakubi, scolds him on his lack of speed and how he "dawdles." He reveals that he's sick of being a Kekkaishi and Tokine gets upset that he's going to ignore his duty to protect the Karasumori, which he is permitted to protect with his life. While they talk, the Ayakashi attempts to stab Yoshimori with his tail, which sprung from the barrier formed by Tokine. In hesitation, Yoshimori traps the creature using Ketsu and uses Metsu to destroy it. After it is destroyed, Tokine opens a hole to another dimension, uses her Shakujo, and proceeds to send the Ayakashi through the hole. Yoshimori is seen meditating inside his Kekkai barrier. As he is training, his grandfather suddenly surprises him. The main purpose of his training is to maintain his Kekkai and keep focus. His grandfather praises him for his disposal of the Ayakashi, then he tests Yoshimori's skill by making him repeat the techniques used in Hazama-Ryu. As his grandfather begins to leave, he pulls from his jacket a questionnaire that Yoshimori did in school, and teases him with it in an attempt to make him lose focus. He then teases Yoshimori about Tokine, which sets him off. Yoshimori loses focus, his Kekkai barrier disappears, and the bucket of water on top of it falls. His grandfather then scolds him, explains why he has to be the heir to the clan, and mocks his relationship with Tokine's family. Yoshimori then walks outside and Tokine comments on his crying, provoking him by suggesting that he quit being a Kekkaishi. Embarrassed, Yoshimori claims that he wasn't crying, but she knew he was. Tokine reveals that she is proud to be a Kekkaishi, saying she doesn't mind training every day. Tokine's grandmother then comes, and mocks the Sumimura family. Because Yoshimori was talking to Tokine and her grandmother, his grandfather comes and mocks Tokiko with his Hohin mark on his hand. Tokiko shows her Hohin mark, on her chest, and Shigemori remarks how much of an eyesore it is so see her under her top. They propose a fight to end their rivalry. During dinner, it is revealed that Shigemori lost the fight. After Shigemori scolds Yoshimori for being weak, they both sense the presence of an Ayakashi. Yoshimori's younger brother, Toshimori, then reveals that he can sense an Ayakashi as well. Outside, Yoshimori meets up with Tokine, Hakubi comments on how slow he is. Tokine walks away as she states that if he can't put his whole heart into his duty, then he shouldn't even follow her. He does not follow and ponders on what happened to make Tokine act that way. He flash backs to his time before his Kekkaishi training, he's younger and Tokine is putting confidence in him to jump into across the water. However, he slips and they both end up in the water. As they walk away, he's sobbing and she tries to make him feel better. The Ayakashi shows up, crashing into the forest. The Ayakashi slips out from under the bridge over the pond and runs off as Yoshimori chases it. Madarao tells Yoshimori where the Ayakashi is hiding, inside a tree, and asks him if he can enclose the entire tree, Yoshimori attempts to enclose it and succeeds. When it is enclosed, the Ayakashi falls to the ground. It takes the appearance of a young, frightened girl to distract Yoshimori as it takes power from Karasumori to get stronger and larger. He wants to destroy the Ayakashi, but her distraction is working and he feels sympathy. In a short period, the Ayakashi took in enough power to transform, surprising Yoshimori. The Ayakashi, Yumigane, then breaks from the Kekkai barrier effortlessly with one cut. As Yumigane brings his claw down to finish him, Tokine shows up and takes the blow, blood spewing from her arm. She uses the Hazama-Ryu technique to dispose of Yumigane. She passes out from the blood loss; Yoshimori takes her back home and gets emergency help from Tokiko. The next morning, Yoshimori goes to the Yukimura residence to find out if Tokine is all right; Tokiko shows up at the door and tells him to go back home. Yoshimori's father tells the family that he got an update on Tokine, saying that she will live but her fever is very high. Yoshimori breaks down and blames himself for her injuries. The next scene, 14-year-old Yoshimori suits up for his duty. As he runs to meet Tokine, Madarao shows up from resting, claiming that Yoshimori was leaving him behind. As an Ayakashi shows up, Yoshimori quickly traps it. After trapping him, Tokine trips him with a smaller Kekkai barrier. She mocks him, hating the fact that he used his strength to capture a small Ayakashi with a big Kekkai barrier. As Tokine leaves, he makes a promise to himself to get stronger so she won't be hurt trying to protect him again. The episode starts off with the Karasumori Academy. Yoshimori is chasing a small Ayakashi and attempts to trap it, but Tokine is there first and traps, and then destroys it. Next, Yoshimori is at home sleeping as his grandfather runs to go get him, but crashes into Yoshimori's Kekkai barrier. During breakfast, Shigemori scolds him for using his Kekkai in a lazy and insignificant way: against his own family. Shigemori then yells at Shuji Sumimura about how delicious the omelet is. Yoshimori says otherwise and Shigemori yells at him, calling him ungrateful. Yoshimori then says how he doesn't care about the Houin mark or how that he's the heir of the Sumimura Clan. As Shigemori tells Shuji to not make breakfast for Yoshimori, he creates a Kekkai around the food. Unknowingly, Shigemori taps his chopsticks on it and a shock comes from the Kekkai, startling him. Yoshimori then says that he is not going to take over the family business as Shigemori yells at his grandson. As Yoshimori leaves for school, he meets up with Tokine. She comments about his face, he replies that she shouldn't say what she had said and they walk to school together. Tokine tells Yoshimori not to talk to her during the day just because they're onthe same Academy grounds. She yells at him, asking him if he's holding a grudge against her because she won the hunt the previous night. All he saw was her scar from when she protected him when they were younger. As he stares, she quickly leaves, leaving him behind. Her attempts to make him stop following her failed as she jumped across roofs and he followed close behind. She tells him that he's creeping her out when he follows her. At school, Yoshimori sleeps during class; he talks to himself in his sleep as well. Hearing him, his teacher, Mr. Kurosu, wakes him up by slapping a book against his head. As he continues to sleep, his friend, Tomonori Ichigaya, says that Yoshimori's sleep talking is very creepy. He then wakes up, startled that he called him creepy, remembering that Tokine said the same thing. After his other friend, Hiromu Tabata, mentions Tokine, he claims they are just neighbors.Then Yoshimori walked away.He saw Yurina Kanda watching a ghost who apparently the old janitor who died 50 years ago while walking down the hall. She started to freak out when she saw Yoshimori. After Yoshimori talked to the ghost he suddenly remembered that Yurina Kanda was looking at something that might be the ghost.During math class, a classmate was unable to answer the question, so the teacher calls up Tokine to answer it. She amazes the class by perfectly answering the math question. At the end of the school day, Yoshimori runs home. At home, he reveals his passion of making omelets and cakes; he also reveals that his dream is to make a large castle made of cake. Outside, he flashbacks on the time he gave Tokine a small castle made of chocolate bean paste when they were younger. As younger Yoshimori jumped down from the tree, his father gave him a small cake to eat. His father accidentally crushed his spirits; saying that Tokine is very polite, meaning she just said his castle was good to hide the fact that she didn't like it. That night, an Ayakashi shows up and Yoshimori quickly awakens Madarao for duty. At the scene, Tokine scolds him for being late and even pokes fun at him. After Yoshimori acts confident about how superior he is. Tokine uses a smoke bomb as a diversion to get to the Ayakashi first. While running in the forest, Yoshimori encounters the Ayakashi, who spits out balls of rock at him. He immediately forms a Kekkai and protects himself, only to let the Ayakashi get away and Tokine and Hakubi scolding him. To catch up with them, he attempts to run, but instead hits the inside of his Kekkai barrier. As Hakubi attempts to find the Ayakashi, it surprises them by flying above them, shooting balls of rock similar to the ones it shot at Yoshimori. When the Ayakashi latches on to the wall of the Karasumori Academy, it sucks the material from the wall and uses it to attack Tokine, Hakubi makes note of this. Yoshimori gets to the scene and takes off his sandals, replacing them with sneakers so he can run faster. As Tsuchigama shoots a big piece of concrete at Tokine, she hesitates. Yoshimori blocks it with his Shakujo, breaking it, then proceeds to trap the Ayakashi. After he traps Tsuchigama, it shoots a big piece of stone at him and he is too slow to react. Tokine traps him in her own Kekkai to protect him; after she puts it down she comments on how he needs more lives if he’s to fight in the same manner. He interrupts her and asks if she’s okay. He takes Tokine’s Shakujo, collapses the Kekkai, and then uses Tenketsu to send the remnants of Tsuchigama to another dimension. Annoyed, Tokine leaves Yoshimori to clean up the mess. He quickly uses the Shikigami’s Restoration Technique to clean up and to heal him. Tokine sends her own Shikigami to him with a special ointment that will help heal his wounds. The episode starts off with Tokine daydreaming in class about the night her father went out hunting for the very last time. She comes back to her senses and tells herself to pay attention in class. The scene cuts straight to Yoshimori walking home; he accidentally runs into Tokine. Out of nowhere, Tokine asks about his mother. She leaves Yoshimori wondering about The Shadow Organization. Back at the Yukimura home, a mysterious woman from the Shadow Organization gives Tokine’s grandmother a special assignment. When Tokine gets home, the woman introduces herself as Yomi Kasuga. Yomi brings up Tokio almost immediately. At her desk, Tokine flashbacks to the night her father came home unconscious, then dies in front of her. In the flashback,Sumimura shikigami are shown to be the one to bring Tokio back home. Tokiko goes out to investigate, and finds Sumiko Sumimura, who was the one to send the Shikigami. That night, Tokine is sitting atop an arch above the entrance of the school where Yoshimori meets her. He jumps up on the arch with her and proceeds to offer her a piece of cake, but the sense of an Ayakashi interrupts them. Tokine, Hakubi, Yoshimori, and Madarao go out to scout around, but instead Yomi falls out of a tree and accidentally reveals that she was researching. Again, Tokine makes Yoshimori wonder about The Shadow Organization. Yomi offers them some tea; Yoshimori is surprised that Yomi was exceptionally prepared. Tokine suggests that Yoshimori lets them have the cake he made. He gives them both of the slices, and there was none left for him. He didn’t care; all he cared about was that Tokine tried a piece. The next morning at school, Yoshimori sleeps through class again. He bumps into Yuri again, who freaks out and runs away. He asks himself if she saw it. Getting ready for the night, he flashbacks to when Tokine’s father suggests that he go over and play with her. Tokine walks into the room especially for Tokio’s memorial and prays for him, promising that she’ll do her best. Yoshimori leaves without Tokine and runs into Yomi again, and she offers him tea. Before they drink or eat, Yoshimori tells Yomi not to talk about Tokine’s father in front of her any more, saying it brought back bad memories. When Yoshimori takes a sip of the tea, he drops to the ground, unconscious. Madarao growls at Yomi; she calls for her Ayakashi ogre, Yoki. Tokine and Hakubi hurry to the scene. Before they can make it, Tokine falls in a massive pit with Yomi at the top taunting her. Yoki stabs Hakubi with his tail and grabs him. Yoki covers the top of the pit with a charm on it to neutralize Kekkai spells. Tokine calls for Hakubi, but Yoki eats him. Luckily, the body of Hakubi dissolves into the air. Yoshimori awakens, tied and gagged in, what seems to be, a cave. Yoki slams his foot against Tokine’s Kekkai in an attempt to collapse it and kill her. Yoshimori hears Yomi outside and knows that something bad is happening to Tokine as Yomi keeps telling Tokine how much she hated Tokio. The episode begins showing a young Yomi Kasuga obtaining her own demon, then continues where the previous episode left off, with Tokine and Yoshimori battling the demon tamer Yomi. Her demon, Yoki, remains attempting to collapse Tokine's Kekkai and kill her as Yoshimori continues to try and break free from the rope that bounds him. He finally bites his gag off and uses his teeth to break the rope around his body and his wrists. He uses his Metsu to escape his prison, which was Yoki's back shell. As he jumps off Yoki's back, he uses Metsu to break Yoki's leg, the leg that's pushing down on Tokine's barrier. Yoshimori confronts Yomi, demanding that she take back everything she said about Tokio. She says that she was wrong, and it is he who is in her way, not Tokine. Mentally, she orders Yoki to stab Yoshimori with his tail, but he sees it on the corner of his eye and quickly dodges it. After he retreats to the outside of the woods, he hears the sound of Tokine's Kekkai barrier shatter, and is instantly afraid that she is dead. Before he could yell for her, she covers his mouth. He doesn't care about almost getting himself killed; he just asks if she's okay. Once she says she's all right, he's at ease. Tokine knows that her powers have become exhausted from using them too much; Yoshimori ignores everything and immediately asks what he can do to take out Yomi and Yoki. Tokine tells him about the pledge ring that they're both wearing to communicate. Yoki regenerates his leg, leaving Yomi surprised that he's regenerating so quickly. It is revealed that the Karasumori site is causing Yoki to drain power from it, getting stronger and smarter. Yoshimori comes back and Yoki attempts to stab him again, this time whipping his tail trying to get him, causing him to see how fast he's getting. Yoshimori destroys Yoki's hand as a distraction. In no time, Yoki regenerates again. Yoshimori thinks fast, then traps and destroys Yoki's feet so he falls down, causing Yomi to fall off his shoulder. Tokine, thinking she has Yomi caught, puts a kunai to her throat and orders her to tell Yoki to go away. Mentally, Yomi calls for Yoki, and he picks up the tree she's sitting on. Yomi pushes Tokine off of her and returns to Yoki's shoulder. Tokine is left confused, wondering how Yoki found them even when Yomi didn't call for him verbally. As Yoshimori warns her about the power of the Karasumori site, she flashbacks to when people she knew when she was little insulted her and Yoki. She then thinks about what Tokio said to her, saying that everything will be all right and Yoki will get stronger. Young Yomi swore to never believe grown-ups again, which is why she hated Tokio so much. Back in the present, Yoki starts to absorb the power from the Karasumori sight. The first to change is his eyes, his retina change from white to a yellow, and his pupil changing from gray to red. He grows several more tails, leaving Yoshimori confused as he keeps transforming. He gains more muscles, and then says the only thing holding him back from transforming more is his connection to Yomi. Selfishly, he breaks the connection and uses his tail to push her off his shoulder. Before she can fall to her death, Yoshimori catches her and explains what just happened. Yoki became so strong that he became disobedient. Tokiko is on her way with two of her guards, dressed in her Kekkaishi attire and ready for battle. Shigemori joins her, and the exchange demands and explanations. Out of Yomi's control, Yoki continues transforming until his skin rips off and leaves him with a black layer of new skin; he also grows spikes through his shell on his back. Yoshimori attempts to trap the transformed Yoki, but before he can, Yoki avoids the Kekkai and lands on the wall of the Karasumori Academy. Yoki then proceeded to cut down the Academy, not believing that his powers are really his. He attempts to maul Yoshimori, but he instantly forms a Kekkai around himself and Yoki is unsuccessful. He then uses his new strength to try to cut down the barrier, leaving Yomi to watch him in shock. She orders him to use the rock she used to trap Tokine earlier. Yoki obeys and uses his tail to take it and smash it against Yoshimori's Kekkai. Because of the charm Yomi placed on it, it effortlessly passed through the Kekkai, destroying it. Yoshimori suggests that he tries it again, and he proceeds to do so. Yoshimori forms a Kekkai around himself again and Yoki rapidly punches at it, attempting to break it. He thinks fast and uses a larger Kekkai to capture them both, escaping his own Kekkai and trapping Yoki. Yoshimori then makes the barrier smaller, since he trapped Yoki all except for his head. As he tries to break through, he calls upon the Karasumori site to give him more power, and he begins to transform a second time. However, Tokiko and her guards show up, and the guards used Moon Blade to cut through Yoki, The two guards reveal themselves as Hakudo and Ohdo from The Shadow Organization Task Force. As Yoki begins to regenerate, Ohdo uses a Sun Flare Ball to finish him off. Heartbroken, Yomi runs to him, wanting to die along with him. Yoki pushes her out of the way and takes the blast from the Ball. Once Yoki's body explodes Tokiko, Tokine, and Shigemori use Tenketsu to make sure that Yoki does not regenerate back to his normal form so he's no longer a threat. Yomi breaks down, sobs, and apologizes for everything she had done. Hakudo and Ohdo arrest Yomi immediately. As they are leaving, Hakudo tells Yoshimori that his brother hopes that he is all right and doing well. Yoshimori found a small horn from Yoki and gave it to Yomi, but she refuses to take it. However, before she can destroy it, the horn cracks, revealing a smaller version of Yoki in the palm of her hand. She sobs and apologizes to Tokine. In the end, they summon Shikigami to clean up all the damage they caused. Yoshimori remains confused about why his brother sent his regards, and still wonders what The Shadow Organization is. The episode begins with Yoshimori’s grandfather explaining what The Shadow Organization is. He explained The Shadow Organization Night Troop, revealing that his older brother is the Chief. At home, Yoshimori attempts to create a first-edition cake to master his skill so he can achieve his dream of making a castle made of cake. He senses his grandfather coming and prepares to block him like last time, but Shigemori is faster and traps Yoshimori in a Kekkai, which he is unable to escape from. Shigemori destroys Yoshimori’s candy house. After watching his “masterpiece” collapse, Yoshimori gets infuriated, breaks through the Kekkai, and chases his grandfather around the house. On duty outside, Madarao remarks how much of a bad mood Yoshimori seems to be in, as Hakubi comes and teases him. Tokine gets Yoshimori’s attention back on the Ayakashi. Yoshimori attempts to use smaller Kekkai to capture Kemari, but is unsuccessful. Frustrated, he uses yet another large Kekkai to capture it and is scolded again by Tokine. However, he doesn’t pay attention and ponders on how he can make his candy castle sweeter. When Tokine gets his attention, she coldly calls him a “cake freak". That morning at school human ghost crowding around the entrance of the school. Behind the bushes, Yoshimori alerts the ghost and gets his attention; Yoshimori tells him to leave but he sees it as a joke, believing himself to not truly be dead. Yoshimori respectfully gives him the address to Mother-san. At the end of class, Yoshimori wakes up and walks to the bakery to get himself inspired to make his cakes. He meets the same ghost there and hits him in the forehead. Yoshimori takes the ghost into an alley so they can speak privately. The ghost says that he visited Mother-san, retelling his meeting with her to him. Walking, near the school, Yoshimori threatens to exterminate the ghost if he doesn’t stay away from the school. However, the ghost explains about his death, recalling that his last word was "cabbage". He also recalls that he was a Pâtissier, since he was dressed like one. Yoshimori, impressed to hear that the ghost is a professional Pâtissier, asks for some tips for his castle. Tokine runs into Yoshimori and the ghost, and reminds him that he’s not allowed to hang around ghosts. She also explains the condition to the ghost, calling him a monster which surprises and shocks him. She takes Yoshimori by the ear and drags him home. That night, the Pâtissier ghost goes back to the school. Yoshimori senses the ghost enter the hallway, but when he gets there, the Pâtissier ghost is hanging out on top of the bulletin board. He waves at Tokine, and Hakubi insulted him. When Tokine and Yoshimori get into the school, they go into a classroom and meet a human ghost at the back of the room with a large claw for a left hand. Yoshimori creates multiple Kekkai on the ghost’s body and destroys them all. The ghost now has no arms and legs. Yoshimori asks the ghost if he has any memories to make him happy. The ghost recalls many incidents, like being accepted in the company, and getting married. But the happiest of all was when his daughter was born. That memory made him happy. Yoshimori asks if he wants to see his daughter again, and gives him Mother-san’s address and threatens to exterminate him if he ever came back. The same goes for the Pâtissier ghost, who leaves as well. At home, Yoshimori puts a strawberry atop his new creation, and is met with the Pâtissier ghost once again, who states that passing on is not simple. As Shigemori comes in and sees the ghost, he chases him out using a broom as Yoshimori attempts to protect his new creation. The episode begins with Shigemori Sumimura outside enjoying the weather while cleaning his back. He is blasted with water by Tokiko Yukimura. She blasts more water at him but he casts a Kekkai to protect himself. He then creates a Kekkai around the water pump but it fills up the hose. Tokiko closes the Kekkai, which results in a much larger blast of water at Shigemori. Inside, Shuji asks Toshimori to wake Yoshimori up. Toshimori is afraid because Yoshimori put up a Kekkai around himself so instead; he goes to feed Madarao as Shuji wakes him up instead, walking straight through the Kekkai. Outside, the fight between Shigemori and Tokiko continues, but quickly stalls when Shigemori flies into the wall. When Yoshimori walks outside, he sees Toshimori putting a bowl of dog food out in front of Madarao’s doghouse. As Yoshimori walks outside, Tokine meets up with him. He blankly asks about the Karasumori site. As Yurina walks across the road to school, she sees a human ghost and is distracted from on coming traffic. Luckily, Kyoko grabs her and pulls her out of harm, then scold her when Yuri thanks her. At school, Ayano tells Yuri and Kyoko that the Cherry Blossom tree is blooming out of season again. Yuri sees the ghost again, and watched Yoshimori drag the ghost away. In class, Yoshimori sleeps through again and is woken up by the same ghost. Yuri gets scared and disturbs the class. At the end of class, the ghost is clinging to Yoshimori as he walks out. The ghost explains that she wants him to listen to her story, but Yoshimori insists that it's pointless, since he can only destroy her. The ghost becomes angry and threatens the other students, so Yoshimori threatens her with extermination. Again, he gives the ghost directions to Mother-san. Back in class, Yoshimori draws blueprints of his new cake instructions. Hiromu gives him coffee milk in exchange for information on Tokine. When Yoshimori provides little, Hiromu steals the coffee milk and chugs it in three seconds flat. At the High School, Tokine’s friend asks her to eat lunch under the Cherry Blossom tree. She respectfully declines, and Kirara goes to the Cherry Blossom tree to try and reserve a seat, but Mao Shinohara is there with her friends first, leaving an infuriated Kirara to find another seat. Yoshimori sits outside with his chocolate milk as Yuri, Kyoko, and Ayano make a plan to go to the tree in the nighttime, getting Yoshimori’s attention. He quickly warns about the dangers at the school at night, telling them not to come. That night, Yoshimori and Madarao lay under the cherry blossom tree when Yuri enters school grounds from the rear entrance. At the tree, an Ayakashi alerts Yuri and scares her. Before it can get her, Yoshimori traps and destroys it. Tokine scolds Yoshimori, blaming him for Yuri’s coming. He brings her under the tree and puts a Kekkai around her for safety as a huge group of Ayakashi head towards the tree. Yoshimori traps the group, however a few of them slip through and are caught by Tokine. They both collapse their Kekkai simultaneously as another group start to come. As one Ayakashi scares Yuri in front of her Kekkai, Madarao grabs and gnaws on it, eating it. Tokine and Yoshimori continue to take more Ayakashi out as Madarao keeps eating them. In protection, Yoshimori puts up a Kekkai around the whole tree, protecting Yuri and Tokine and so he can take in a big group without harming Tokine and Yuri. Once they’re all gone, Tokine apologizes for Yoshimori scaring her. Madarao smells her, and tells Yoshimori that she has special abilities. Yuri explains how scared she is that she has the ability to see Ayakashi, and Yoshimori attempts to cheer her up, but Tokine hits him atop the head with her Shakujo. The arguing calms Yuri down, and Yoshimori explains the differences in her abilities and the cherry blossom tree. Before Yuri leaves, Yoshimori tells her not to tell anyone and if she sees something weird, to tell him. He uses a Shikigami as a guide to walk her home. The next school day, the cherry blossom tree seems to be gone. Kyoko and Ayano explain how they waited for her the previous night at the school grounds. Difference Between Anime and Manga *In the manga, Tokine is a few months older than Yoshimori. But in the anime, she is two years older than him. Theme Songs :Opening *'Sha la la -Ayakashi Night-' (all episodes) :Closing *'Red Thread' (Ep. 1 – 15, 38, 40, 48 & 52) *'Looking for Another World' (Ep. 16 – 23, 39, 44 & 51) *'My Future' (Ep. 24 – 30, 41, 46 & 49) *'10 Minute Break' (Ep. 31 – 37, 42 – 43, 45, 47 & 50) Sagas *??? Voice Cast :Japanese *'Hiroyuki Yoshino' as Yoshimori Sumimura *'Rie Saitou' as Tokine Yukimura *'Eiji Miyashita' as Gen Shishio *'Mayumi Tanaka' as Young Gen, Gaku Mikawajima & Tokiko Yukimura *'Masako Nozawa' as Yumeko Hananokoji *'Houko Kuwashima' as Yomi Kasuga *'Saya Kazuki' as Yurina Kanda *'Yurin Naitou' as Kirara Kawakami *'Asako Dodo' as Shizue Yukimura, Kagami (demon) & the Female Math Teacher *'the late Daisuke Gori' as Ichirou Ougi *'Ryoko Shiraishi' as Young Yoshimori *'Youhei Tadano' as Shigemori Sumimura *'Keiko Konno' as Sumiko Sumimura *'Manabu Muraji' as Shuji Sumimura *'Atsushi Miyauchi' as Masamori Sumimura *'Miyuki Kawasho' as Toshimori Sumimura *'Takeharu Onishi' as Madarao (Yoshimori's partner) *'Masanori Ishii' as Hakubi (Tokine's partner) *'Etsuo Yokobori' as Tokio Yukimura *'Yuzuru Fujimoto' as Ogata *'Nachi Nozawa' as Heisuke Matsudo *'Toru Ohkawa' as Tatsumi Mino *'Yuusuke Tezuka' as Hiromu Tabata *'Takashi Oohara' as Tomonori Ichigaya *'Saori Seto' as Kyoko *'Nami Okamoto' as Ayano *'Ryoko Shiraishi' as Aoi Shinagawa *'Atsushi Kakehashi' as Nakameguro *'Tomoyuki Shimura' as Kurosu *'Junko Kitanishi' as Aoki *'Yurin Naitou' as Kirara Kawakami *'Saori Yumiba' as Mao Shinohara *'Sanryo Odaka' as the Math Teacher *'Shinya Fukumatsu' as the English Teacher *'Kouichi Toochika' as Masahiko Tsukijigaoka *'Yuka Nagayoshi' as the Schoolgirl Ghost *'???' as Freed Elder Ghost *'Tatsu Kaneko' as the Janitor Ghost *'Junichi Endou' as Toshimori's Teacher *'Makoto Tsumura' as Taichi Komagome *'Daisuke Hirakawa' as Kimiya Hachioji *'Youko Honna' as Risa Kagami *'Naomi Kusumi' as the Pastry Shop Owner *'Mugihito Terada' as the Priest *'Kazuki Murayama' as Miki Hatori *'Mitsutaka Itakura' as Makio *'Jou Watanabe' as Mukade *'Urara Takano' as Atora Hanashima *'Hiromu Kondou' as Aikawa *'Ryûichi Kagehira' as Yukimasa *'Yasuhiro Takato' as Raizo *'Shouto Kashii' as Hakudo *'Tohru Nara' as Odo *'???' as Dai Yaegashi *'Keisuke Fujii' as Todoroki *'Yuuki Masuda' as Takemitsu *'Emi Fukazawa' as the Mother and Spirit Baby *'Yoichi Masukawa' as Shu Akitsu *'Ryohei Kimura' as Sen Kagemiya *'Go Inoue' as Kyoichi Hiba *'Saki Fujita' as Misao *'Machiko Kawana' as Akira *'Nami Okamoto' as Hakota's Mother *'Atsuki Tani' as Tetsusai Shishio *'Arisa Ogasawara' as Ryo Shishio *'Hisao Egawa' as Yoki *'Masashi Ebara' as Kouya *'Satsuki Tsutsumi' as Honetaro *'Hideki Tanaka' as Uhosuke *'Noboru Yamaguchi' as Nagao *'Naoko Matsui' as the Princess *'Kenjiro Tsuda' as Byaku *'Kenta Miyake' as Gagin *'Maki Tamura' as Shion *'Katsuhiko Tamura' as Koshu *'Kensho Yamamoto' as Hekian *'Sachiko Kojima' as Aihi *'Hiroaki Hirata' as Kaguro *'Shunsuke Sakuya' as Sanan *'Rintarou Nishi' as Haizen *'Daisuke Nakamura' as Haroku *'Setsuji Satoh' as Sekia *'Takuma Takewaka' as The Spy *'Kujira Matsumoto' as Hizuki *'Keiji Himeno' as Mizuki *'Kimiko Saito' as Fuzuki *'Masao Komaya' as Hisui *'Katsuhiko Kawamoto' as Sakon *'Yono Hikari' as Kokuboro Maiden *'Chafurin Shimasawa' as Lord Uro *'Shiro Saito' as Mamezo *'???' as Unnamed Kekkaishi :English *'Vic Mignogna' as Yoshimori Sumimura (Older) *'Laura Bailey' as Tokine Yukimura (Young & Older), Young Tokiko Yukimura, Young Gen & Taichi Komagome *'Grant George' as Gen Shishio *'Mona Marshall' as Yumeko Hananokoji *'Colleen O'Shaughnessey' as Yomi Kasuga & Yurina Kanda *'Stephanie Sheh' as Kirara Kawakami, Kyoko, Shizue Yukimura & the Princess *'J.B Blanc' as Ichirou Ougi & Odo *'Cindy Robinson' as Young Yoshimori, Gaku Mikawajima & Honetaro *'David Lodge' as Shigemori Sumimura & Freed Elder Ghost *'Dorothy Elias Fahn' as Sumiko Sumimura, Toshimori Sumimura, Kagami (demon), Risa Kagami, Misao & Mao Shinohara *'Rob Blatt' as Shuji & Gagin *'Patrick Seitz' as Masamori Sumimura & Uhosuke *'Troy Baker' as Madarao (Yoshimori's partner), Kaguro & Hakudo *'Wally Wingert' as Hakubi (Tokine's partner), the Priest & Aikawa *'Barbara Goodson' as Tokiko Yukimura (old) *''' Kirk Thornton''' as Tokio Yukimura, Ogata & the Janitor Ghost *'Michael McConnohie' as Heisuke Matsudo & Yoki *'Steve Staley' as Tatsumi Mino, Sen Kagemiya & Sekia *'Bryce Papenbrook' as Hiromu Tabata *'Darrel Guilbeau' as Tomonori Ichigaya *'Wendee Lee' as Ayano *'Carrie Savage' as Aoi Shinagawa *'???' as Nakameguro *'Keith Silverstein' as Kurosu, Takemitsu, Gagin & The Spy *'Kate Higgins' as Aoki *'???' as the Female Math Teacher *'Christopher Corey Smith' as the Math Teacher *'???' as the English Teacher *'Tom Fahn' as Masahiko Tsukijigaoka & Todoroki *'???' as the Schoolgirl Ghost *'Travis Willingham' as Toshimori's Teacher & Unnamed Kekkaishi *'Sam Riegel' as Kimiya Hachioji, Makio, Yukimasa, Kyoichi Hiba & Koshu *'Peter Spellos' as the Pastry Shop Owner *'Michelle Ruff' as Miki Hatori *'Ben Diskin' as Mukade *'Erin Fitzgerald' as Atora Hanashima *'???' as Raizo *'???' as Dai Yaegashi *'Tara Platt' as the Mother and Spirit Baby & Ryo Shishio *'Michael Sinterniklaas' as Shu Akitsu *'???' as Akira *'???' as Hakota's Mother *'Roger Craig Smith' as Tetsusai Shishio & Byaku *'Paul St Peter' as Kouya *'???' as Nagao *'Tricia Pierce' as Shion *'Richard Cansino' as Hekian & Sanan *'Mary Elizabeth McGlynn' as Aihi, Hizuki, Mizuki & Fuzuki *'???' as Haizen *'???' as Haroku *'Doug Stone' as Hisui *'David Vincent' as Sakon *'???' as Kokuboro Maiden *'Michael Sorich' as Lord Uro *'Spike Spencer' as Mamezo Trivia *The only anime that has a 30 second theme song opening intro. *This is Masako Nozawa's second time playing a elderly women character. The first time was in the anime, One Piece. Gallery Category:TV SHOWS